


Meeting the Parents

by AlloyisArtTrash



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alloy needs a hug, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay Parents, Lesbian Relationship, Nervous Alloy is nervous, Pandora is a sweet potatoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlloyisArtTrash/pseuds/AlloyisArtTrash
Summary: Alloy finally gets to meet Pandora's parents.





	Meeting the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooof

To say Alloy was nervous was an understatement.

 She was sweating buckets, her tail was stiff, her ears were pinned against her head, and she wouldn't let go of Pandora's hand.

It had been a nice morning, with Alloy inviting Pandora to a café to chat. They were talking when the topic was brought up.

Pandora had asked Alloy when she would like to meet her parents, and Alloy, being stupid, said "today"

So here she was, at the door of the girl she had been dating for a while. She gulped as Pandora rung the doorbell.

Her mind was buzzing with questions.

Would her parents like her? Will they accept the fact they're gay? Will they be calm with the fact she is a hybrid? Will they hate her ears? Ahhh-

"Hey, Alloy," Pandora had said, breaking her from her train of thought. "There's something I want to tell you about my parents." She said timidly.

"What is it?" Alloy asked.

"Well, my parents are actually-" She was interrupted by the door opening, making both of them move away from each other.

In the doorway stood a women, the same pale skin as Pandora, as well as the same hair. She looked mildly surprised, looking at Alloy, before looking over to Pandora and smiling.

"Pandora! Baby you're home!" The woman exclaimed, moving over to hug Pandora, forcing Pandora and Alloy to separate their hands.

Pandora groaned and blushed, trying to avoid getting kissed by her mom.

Alloy smiled sadly at the sight. How long had it been since anyone had done that to her?

When the woman pulled away, she turned to Alloy, looking her over, making the brunette slightly uncomfortable.

"And who might you be?" The woman asked sweetly, no disgust or hatred visible on her features because of her ears or tail.

Alloy swallowed down her nervousness and stood up straight. "I'm Alloy Steel. It's nice to meet you." She said, successfully avoiding her usual stutter.

"Oh, well my name is Emma Zamora, I'm Pandora's mom! It's nice to meet you too!" Emma said, reaching over to shake Alloy's hand.

Alloy stood tense until Pandora spoke up again. "Where's mum?" She asked. Alloy's ears flicked up so hard it was audible.

Pandora and her mom both giggled slightly at the hybrids reaction. Alloy blushed a little at her unconscious action.

"She's upstairs right now honey, in the meantime, why don't you two come in? It's quite cold, don't you think?" Emma said, moving aside.

Pandora noticed Alloy's hesitation and took her hand, making Alloy squeak, then blush a deep red.

Pandora smiled at her mom, who was looking at their intertwining fingers with barely contained excitement.

Hand in hand, Alloy and Pandora walked into the house.

The ravenette forced Alloy to sit down on their couch, sitting herself next to her.

"Pandora, you have the confidence of your mother when it comes down to romance." Emma said, amused at the sight of her daughter sling an arm around the taller girl, making the girl blush harder.

Again, the mention of another mom made Alloy falter slightly, something that did not go unnoticed by Pandora and her mother.

"Emma? Is someone here? Do I need to get changed?" Called another deep feminine voice from above the stairs. Alloy moved quickly out of Pandora's embrace at the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.

Pandora looked over at Alloy in slight concern and surprise, but bottled it away because her  _other_ mother was walking down the stairs.

"Oh, Ashley!" Emma called out to her lover, waving at her as she walked down the stairs.

Ashley went over to Emma and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then on the lips.

Beside Alloy, Pandora groaned. "Really Mum? We have guests, so stop being so gross!" She said, gesturing to the taller girl next to her.

Her mother pulled away and took notice of the hybrid in the room.

"Oh. Um... Sorry 'bout that." She said sheepishly. Alloy just nodded.

"Well... I'm Ashley Zamora, the mother of the annoying girl next to you!" She exclaimed, smiling widely. "Mom, why?"

"I'm A-Alloy. N-Nice to meet you." The brunette responded.

"So you're Pandora's... friend?" The older woman asked.

Alloy suddenly felt a hand clasp around hers and looked to Pandora in surprise and fear. "She's actually my girlfriend.~"

Everyone in the room reacted differently. Emma squealed from across the room, Ashley stared, and Alloy was panicking.

"Oh..." Was all Ashley said.

She looked at Pandora, then Alloy then down.

And grinned.

"So my little girl swings the  same way her mothers do ey?" She winked at Pandora, who rolled her eyes, but still smiled.

Alloy suddenly felt herself get pulled into a headlock, causing her to yelp loudly.

"Nice to know she also has a great taste in girls too!" She stated, ruffling Alloys hair and making her signature curl flattened.

When she let her go Pandora had to help her sit down.

"...You mean you're okay with it?" Alloy asked, sounding hopeful.

"Uh, yeah? I'm gay too you know." Ashley responded bluntly.

Alloy shook her head, making everyone confused.

"No... not that... You're okay with me being a hybrid? And a rare one at that?" She asked, more quiet and timid now.

Everyone's expression softened and the 'protect' instinct came up immediately.

"Oh sweetie, of course we're okay with you." Emma cooed out, a motherly tone she hadn't heard in years now.

"Yeah! We're not like those little dicks that go out on the streets saying, "HYBRIDS ARE ANIMALS!!!"" Ashley added putting a hand on Alloy's shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

Pandora tightened her grip on Alloy's hand, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Babe, I'm always going to love you and having animal ears isn't going to change that." Pandora said softly into her fluffy wolf ear, causing it to twitch.

Alloy looked down, tears almost falling free.

She whispered something only Pandora and Ashley caught:

"You guys are my only hope to heal... I love you all..."

**Author's Note:**

> "BABE I CAN'T BREATH"  
> "ALLOY CALM THE FUK DOWN"  
> "I CAN SEE EVERY EQUATION"  
> "LOVE OH MY FUCK STOP--"
> 
>  
> 
> Alloy is having memories about her dead mom yes you were right-  
> Pandora is going to ask her about that at some point.
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
